Nadia Black
by Soccer Freak 101
Summary: A man with black hair named Sirius and a woman with brown hair named Kara haunt Nadia's dreams. She has decided that they are her parents that are no longer with her. What if her dreams, wandwaving included, were real?
1. It's All Real

Nadia Black sat on her bed, thinking. She was thinking of memories, odd memories, matter of fact. Like her first memory. Her first memory was taking her first steps in Apple's Orphanage (which they changed to Apple's Group Home to make it sound less unhappy). The earliest happy memory she thought about as well. It was when she had made her first friend, which was when she was two. That was the year she had gone to the group home. Jenna, her first friend, has been her friend ever since.

Of course, there were tiny bits of before the orphanage. There was always some woman with long, beautiful brown hair hugging Nadia, playing with Nadia, putting Nadia to sleep…she was always there. And at night, for some reason, a man with black hair haunted her dreams. He was always there, sometimes with the brown-haired woman (who Nadia had decided, when she was four, to name Kara), sometimes with three other boys, one with jet black hair (who she had named James), one with brown hair (who she had named Remus) and one with blonde hair that was chubby (who she had named Peter), and sometimes with a red-headed girl (who she had named Lily).

Nadia had long brown hair (like Kara) and blue eyes like the man that haunted her dreams (who she had named Sirius). Her face was friendly and her body figure was skinny. They didn't always have a lot to eat at the orphanage. Nadia always had on cute clothes (many people gave to good will and the clothes was always comfortable in a worn way) and she always had a red bow on her. Sometimes it would be on her ankle (if she was joking around), sometimes it would be around her neck (if she wanted a necklace that she didn't have) and sometimes it would be in her hair. She didn't know where the red ribbon had come from. Mrs. Georgina (the kind, caring woman who ran the orphanage) had said that Nadia had found it one day and kept it, but Nadia had a feeling that she'd had it since birth.

Rain was littering the roof of the group home. It sort of described how she felt that day – lost in the world. She had just turned eleven yesterday, and today was July 2. And even though she was a year older, and Jenna had gotten her a new book to read, she didn't feel right at all. That's why she was looking through her memories: she wanted to figure out why she felt lost in the world that day.

It wasn't long before Jenna, her roommate, walked in and saw Nadia lying on the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Jenna. "If you're bored, you could always read the book I got you."

"I'm not bored," said Nadia, looking the other way for a moment. She had the bed next to the window and was now looking out. A barn owl was perched on a tree outside, holding on tightly to the branch that was being threatened of being blown away by the wind. An owl…how odd…

"Then what are you doing?" Jenna asked again.

"Thinking," replied Nadia honestly, looking back at Jenna. She and Jenna had this weird thing where they could both tell if the other was telling the truth or not.

"Okay, you're telling the truth," said Jenna. There was a moment of silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"Kara, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily," said Nadia truthfully once again.

"What about them? They're not real."

Nadia sat up in bed. "If they're not real, then how come they keep on appearing? Both Kara and Sirius look a bit like me, and James is always hitting on Lily, Remus sometimes turns into a wolf, and sometimes Peter turns into a rat. Even Sirius and James turn into animals. And the Marauders are always pulling pranks and then getting yelled at by Lily."

"Marauders?"

"I've decided to name Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter that. It makes sense. I mean, it's as if they've started their own trouble-making club."

Jenna looked at Nadia. "Look, I know you believe that these people are real, or were once real, but they're not. You're mind is playing tricks on you and you're oblivious to it."

"But it all seems so real," said Nadia. "Even the magic."

"Magic?" said Jenna. "What magic?"

"Whenever I dream about them, they all have wands and are doing what seems like magic. They say weird things while holding a wand, too, like…uh…_Stupefy _and…uh…_Impedimenta_! I don't know! But it's magic because after they say the words, something happens. And usually it's to a greasy-black-haired big-nosed kid they all call Snivellus but I have a feeling his real name is Snape."

"It's not real."

"It seems real."

"DINNER!" shouted Freddie from outside the room. Freddie was Nadia's other best friend, and was best friends with Jenna as well. Freddie looked at Nadia and saw that she was upset. "What's wrong, Nadia? You're birthday was only yesterday, it'll be here in another year."

"Nothing," said Nadia. She hopped out of bed. "Come on, let's eat."

"Thought you'd never say that," said Jenna, running to the door and racing down. Nadia and Freddie stayed behind.

"It's Kara and Sirius again, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Nadia looked away. "Yeah," she said. "They're always there. And it seems so real…too real…it has to be real."

"Does it have to be real? Or are you just begging it to?" asked Freddie.

Nadia looked up at Freddie, tears in her eyes. "You always have wise words to say," she said.

"I'm your best friend. That's what friends are for."

Nadia smiled and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest, and he put his chin on the top of her head, his blonde hair falling into his face and in front of his green eyes.

By the time Nadia and Freddie had gotten downstairs, Jenna already had a plate of food in her hand.

"Man, you guys are slow," she said. "The line just about goes on forever. Have a good time waiting in it. In the meantime, I'll be with Matt, waiting for you guys."

Matt was Jenna's boyfriend. They were always on and off, but mostly on because there were no other boys as hot as Matt. In fact, Mrs. Georgina was worried that they would take it to another level, but they always reassure her that they wouldn't.

Nadia and Freddie got into line and waited for a while. They were serving pasta for dinner that night, and it was the third-graders turn to serve dinner. That was probably why the line was going slower than usual.

Finally, they got their food and sat a little farther away from Jenna than usual.

"Living on dreams isn't good," said Freddie. "I know you think its real, but if you keep on dwelling on them, then nothing will happen."

"I don't live or dwell on them," said Nadia, picking at her food. "It's like they live or dwell on me. They won't leave me alone."

"Whether they leave you alone or not, it's best to try and keep them from your mind," said Freddie. "Maybe tonight…before you go to sleep…you should try to clear your thoughts."

"That'll only lead to more thoughts."

"Maybe, maybe not. But it's the best bet we got."

That night, Jenna fell asleep early, at nine o'clock. It was movie night, and the movie they had watched had only ended twenty minutes ago. Nadia had been the first to brush her teeth and wash her face. She was lying in bed and trying to clear her thoughts. But, like she had said earlier, it only led to more thoughts. Finally, she fell asleep.

_There was a woman, Kara, watching in the midst. A green light glowed in a house once, then twice, screaming erupted both times. Then a third, but no scream erupted. There was a man, Sirius, who had walked up to a big man that was probably a giant that was holding a baby._

"_Let me keep him, Hagrid," said Sirius._

"_Now, now, Sirius, I was told by Dumbledore ta bring 'im to the Dursleys," said the big man, Hagrid._

"_I'm his godfather! James told me to take him in if anything were to happen to them!"_

"_Dumbledore's orders."_

_Sirius looked down, then gave a motorcycle to Hagrid. "Here, make your journey faster."_

"_Thanks," said Hagrid, who jumped onto the motorcycle and flew off._

_Sirius looked down, and then walked over to Kara._

"_I have to do something," he said. "Be good with Nadia."_

"_Of course," said Kara, kissing Sirius on the chin before running away. Sirius walked over to a street to find a rat-like man there._

"_Wormtail, you traitor!" shouted Sirius._

"_W-what are you c-calling me a t-traitor for?" stuttered Peter._

"_You know very well why!" said Sirius. "You betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort!" _

_It looked like Peter did some quick thinking. Twelve people were looking at them. Sirius was holding out his wand. "Sirius, how could you betray Lily and James to Voldemort?" he screamed. "They were your best friends!" Peter took out his wand and blew the whole place up, killing the twelve people except for Sirius. Peter then cut off his finger and transformed into a rat, scurrying away._

_In a matter of seconds, people started to take Sirius away._

Nadia woke up, sweating and panting. She looked around only to find Jenna sleeping in her bed. Nadia brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"It was just a dream…it was just a dream…it was just a dream…"

Nadia eventually calmed down and got back under her covers, but she couldn't fall asleep. So, she got out from under them and looked out her window. Some trees were swaying, but other than that the outside was silent.

"Mom? Dad?" asked Nadia as she looked out the window. "Are you still alive? I want to know the truth."

Nadia thought about her dream while looking out the window. Sirius had mentions Nadia to Kara. Were they her parents?

"Kara? Sirius?" Nadia whispered. "Are you my parents? Or am I dwelling on my dreams too much again?"

Nadia decided to try and fall back asleep, but then realized what she had seen in her dream, with Peter and Sirius and Hagrid and Kara…so she decided to wake up Jenna.

"Jenna! Jenna, wake up!" Nadia whispered, shaking Jenna.

"Go away," mumbled Jenna, turning away from Nadia.

"I need to talk to you!" said Nadia urgently.

"Wait 'till the morning, it's the middle of the night," said Jenna.

"Get up, you lazy git!"

"What?" asked Jenna, looking Nadia in the eye. "What are you going to tell me that is so important it couldn't wait?"

"Peter betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort, the evil wizard, and Voldemort killed them! But their baby, I named him Harry, survived! A giant named Hagrid took him away, even though Sirius was his godfather! Then Sirius told Kara to be good with me, and Kara went away. Then, Sirius rounded Peter in a corner, saying that he had betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort. Twelve people were watching, and then Peter said that Sirius had betrayed them. Then, he blew up the street, killing the twelve people, cut off his own finger, and transformed a rat! Peter's working for Voldemort!"

"Something is wrong with you," said Jenna. "You need to go see a therapist, I'm telling you. That is the most whacked-up thing I've ever heard of!"

"But it has to be true!" said Nadia. "Do you expect me to dream up something that complicated about people that I've dreamt about my whole life? I haven't heard of something this crazed ever!"

"Okay, Nadia, I'm going to tell you something," said Jenna. She took Nadia's shoulder. "It. Was. Just. A. Dream. Deal with it!"

"Fine," said Nadia. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head just as Jenna started to fall back asleep.

"Where're you going?" Jenna mumbled sleepily. She always fell asleep fast.

"I'm going to go talk to Freddie, since you won't believe me," said Nadia as she slipped on some shoes.

"You'll get in trouble!"

"Who cares anymore? You won't believe me! I need to find someone that will!"

Jenna rolled her eyes and fell back to sleep. Nadia started walking down the hallway when she heard voices in the kitchen. She stopped moving and listened for every sound.

"Yuck! This is disgusting food! Why are we here anyway?" said a voice.

"Because it was the only place I could find at this moment for us to meet!" said another voice that sounded oddly familiar.

Nadia took very silent steps towards the kitchen and caught a glimpse of a white-haired man with an evil face. She had seen him before…but he had been younger…

"Doesn't that Black girl live in one of these…uh, what do you call them?...orphanages?" said a voice.

"Yeah, but my bets aren't on this on," said the familiar voice. "Her father was so stupid. He thought that he could actually catch Wormtail in the act! Like he would admit it! And then, Sirius Black got himself thrown into jail, and no one believed him, and everyone believes Wormtail dead! Things are going great!"

"How are we going to get to that Potter boy?" said a way different voice. "Lily and James have been dead for twelve years, and we haven't even put a scratch right next to his scar!"

"He's under Dumbledore's protection, living with his mother's sister and her husband. Oh, how they hate the boy."

Nadia went over what she had just heard and seen. Then, a head was moving towards looking at her, and she moved out of the way immediately. Then she walked as quietly and swiftly towards her room and shut the door, along with locking it. She took her shoes off and climbed into bed, making everything look natural again. She pretended to be asleep and then she heard her door creak open a bit.

_Wait a minute…that was locked!_

Nadia felt like hiding under her covers but not with their gaze on her. So, instead, she very naturally turned away, crinkling her bed sheets a little bit.

"Relax, no one was there," whispered a voice.

"I know," said the familiar voice. "Come on, let's go."

The door closed, and Nadia let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"It's all real," she mouthed, barely hearing herself. "Everything I've dreamt has been real."

Another door closed. The main door to the orphanage. Nadia got out of bed and peeked through the window, to see the people walking away. Once they were out of sight, she closed her curtains and woke up Jenna once again.

"Now what?" asked Jenna.

"It's all real, Jen. Everything I've ever dreamt is real!"

"Yeah, right. How do you know that?"

"I was walking to Freddie's room and I heard voices in the kitchen, talking about Sirius Black. Sirius is my father! And Kara's my mother! And Malfoy was there! The other kid that they always pranked! My dad got himself thrown into jail, and Peter, who goes by Wormtail, faked his death and is secretly working for Voldemort! It's all real!"

Jenna sat right up in bed. "Okay, this is weird."

Just then, a hoot came from outside.


	2. What Sirius and Kara Were Like

**Okay, I got one review for the past chapter, saying that it was weird. Or something like that. Anyways, I really hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy!**

_Previously_

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"_Kara, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily," said Nadia truthfully once again._

"_What about them? They're not real."_

_xoxox_

"_Doesn't that Black girl live in one of these…uh, what do you call them?...orphanages?" said a voice._

"_Yeah, but my bets aren't on this on," said the familiar voice. "Her father was so stupid. He thought that he could actually catch Wormtail in the act! Like he would admit it! And then, Sirius Black got himself thrown into jail, and no one believed him, and everyone believes Wormtail dead! Things are going great!"_

_xoxox_

"_It's all real," she mouthed, barely hearing herself. "Everything I've dreamt has been real."_

_xoxox_

_Just then, a hoot came from outside._

Present

Nadia and Jenna both looked to see where the hoot had come from. Outside, sitting on a tree branch, was an owl. The owl hooted again. Nadia looked more closely at the owl and started to open the window.

"Nadia, what are you doing?" asked Jenna. "If everything you just said right now was true, opening the window to let the people in isn't exactly the best idea."

"That owl's holding a letter," said Nadia. She held out her arm and the owl flew onto it. She brought the owl inside and closed the window.

"You'll get in trouble for having an animal in here!" hissed Jenna.

"What, suddenly you care about trouble?" said a voice from the door. Nadia and Jenna looked to see Freddie.

"What're you doing here?" asked Nadia.

"I had a feeling something was up," said Freddie. He then looked at the owl. "Why are you holding an owl, Nadia?"

"It's holding a letter," said Nadia.

The owl shocked Nadia and flew to the wardrobe between her and Jenna's bed, holding out its leg with the letter on it. Nadia walked over to it and untied the letter. The back read:

_To Miss N. Black_

_Fourth Room on the left on the First Floor_

_Apple's Group Home_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"It knows where I sleep," said Nadia.

"Put that letter down, Nadia, they're stalking you!" said Jenna.

"Yeah, and the aliens are going to abduct me," said Freddie. "Go on, open it."

Nadia turned the letter to the front to see a crest bearing a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. With trembling hands, Nadia opened the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand. Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Nadia opened her mouth in shock and couldn't say anything.

"What's it say?" asked Freddie, taking the letter from her. He read it and looked at Nadia. "It's – it's all true. Everything you've dreamt – it was real!"

"You're way behind on everything," said Jenna. "She had already found out that Sirius was her father and Kara was her mother before you came in."

"They're your Mum and Dad?" said Freddie. "Where are they?"

"Sirius' in prison," said Nadia. "His last words to Kara that I know of were 'I have something to do. Be good with Nadia.'"

"How do you know that?" asked Freddie.

"I dreamt it, just a while ago," said Nadia. "It's true! But – how am I going to get out of this orphanage? I mean – I don't know where to go, what to do, I don't even know how to get wherever I have to go."

"I can help with that," said a stern voice at the doorway. The three looked to see a strict-looking, bespectacled woman with her hair in a tight bun. She was wearing an emerald green cloak that dragged along the floor.

"Who're you?" asked Nadia taking a step towards the woman.

"I am Professor McGonagall, your Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher," said the woman. "I am here to escort you to get your school supplies and take you to Hogwarts."

"But what about my friends?" asked Nadia. "I can't leave them here – they're my best friends!"

"You'll be able to see them Winter Break and Summer Vacation," said McGonagall.

"We'll be good, Nadia," said Jenna. "You know we will."

"We won't let you miss as big an opportunity as this one," said Freddie.

"I really can't leave them!" said Nadia, turning to McGonagall with tears in her blue eyes. "Can't they come with me?"

"They're not magical," said McGonagall. She walked up to Nadia and looked down. "I know you'll miss them so, but it's a chance you'll have to be willing to take."

Nadia looked at her friends. She ran up to them and hugged them, and they hugged her back.

"Have fun, Nadia," Jenna.

"You know it won't be fun without you guys there," said Nadia.

"Don't get into trouble," said Freddie.

"That's usually you," Nadia gave a half smile and walked towards McGonagall.

"We are just getting your stuff for school now," she said. "You will be returning in about two days."

"Then I guess the hugs were just about pointless," said Jenna. Nadia laughed.

"Bye, guys," she said, walking away with McGonagall.

Jenna and Freddie looked at each other. When Nadia was out of Jenna's room, both Jenna and Freddie ran out the door and to the main entrance to see if Nadia was really going to leave.

The door opened, and Nadia and McGonagall stepped out, closing it behind them.

"Nadia, wait!" said Freddie, running to the door.

"Freddie, it's only two days," said Jenna.

"Oh yeah?" asked Freddie. "Well how do you know that it won't turn into an eternity?"

"Because I know," said Jenna. "And even though it's two days without one of my best friends in the whole entire world, I'm willing to take the risk of not seeing her for two days, and later a year. You need to be willing to take that with me."

Freddie looked at Jenna. He nodded, and they both went their separate ways to their rooms.

xoxox

Nadia woke up in a place she didn't recognize. It was different. She slowly sat up and looked around to see that she was in a bed, a comfortable one. She then looked around and slowly took in her surroundings.

There was a mirror and a bathroom to the left. And there was a window to her right and a dresser on the opposite wall of her.

Then, Nadia suddenly remembered last night. Apparently, she and that McGonagall woman had checked into a hotel and Nadia had fallen right asleep in a bed.

McGonagall came into Nadia's room and saw that she was already up.

"Oh, good, you're up," said McGonagall. "Go freshen up and meet me downstairs at the bar. I'll order you some breakfast."

Nadia nodded sleepily and slowly made her way from the bed to the bathroom. And, after a shower, brushing her teeth and hair, washing her face, getting dressed, and putting her hair into a ponytail held together by her red ribbon, she put her shoes on and looked into the mirror.

"I think I look pretty good," said Nadia.

"I think so too," the mirror replied. Nadia jumped and it took her a minute to realize that the mirror was the one who had replied. She shook her head and headed on out to the bar.

Immediately, she saw McGonagall sitting at a table with a bowl of fruit for herself and some waffles for Nadia. Nadia walked over and sat down.

"Oh, good, you're here," said McGonagall. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes, Professor," said Nadia shyly as she started to eat her waffles.

"Now, if we are fast enough today, all of your school shopping should be done with in a couple of hours," said McGonagall. "That way you'll be back at the orphanage for dinner so you can see your friends."

Nadia nodded. And then she realized that this person was part of the magical world. She could tell Nadia about her parents!

"Professor, if it isn't too much to ask, could you tell me about my parents?" asked Nadia.

McGonagall swallowed a piece of her fruit whole and almost choked. "I…beg your pardon?"

"My parents," said Nadia. "I've had dreams about them. And, if I'm right, I think my father is Sirius Black, is he not?"

McGonagall looked strangely at Nadia. "Why, yes he is," she said. "How do you know?"

"Dreams, like I said earlier," said Nadia.

"What have you dreamt about them, Sirius Black in particular?"

"My most recent dream was last night, actually, before you came. He was put into jail for the wrong reason. Some fellow by the nickname of Wormtail faked his death. And, so, Sirius was put into jail. And then I woke up and was going to go talk to Freddie when I heard voices from the kitchen."

"Surely it was the woman who owned the orphanage, was it not?"

"No, it wasn't. There were about five men there, wearing masks. And they even mentioned Sirius and Wormtail. Said something about…how Sirius thought he was so stupid as to try and catch Wormtail in the act and that Wormtail would never admit it. Something like that. And then they mentioned Lily and James Potter. I recognized both their names, and the voice of the man talking about it."

"But…how could you know who those people were? Who was the man talking?"

"It was Lucius Malfoy, Sirius and James and Remus and Peter would play pranks on him at school. And I dreamt that James had the biggest crush on Lily but Lily hated him. And then they started going out when they were seventeen. And they were always doing magic with wooden sticks."

McGonagall sighed. "Okay, I am going to tell you some things about your father and his friends. Sirius was an…interesting student to teach, if I may say. He would always act dumb but get perfect scores on my tests. He dated many girls but his longest girlfriend was –"

"Kara," Nadia said immediately. When McGonagall gave her a funny look, she just said, "I've dreamt about her too."

"Well, anyways, he, James, Remus, and Peter would always play pranks, most of them being on Sirius' little brother, Regulus, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy. And, out of all my years teaching at Hogwarts, I would have to say that watching the magic that the Marauders, as they called themselves, did was some of the best magic I had ever seen. Even though that those were the most annoying several years of my life, I enjoyed it the best out of my entire teaching career."

"So…my dad was smart?" Nadia asked.

"Very, but he would never let it show," said McGonagall.

"What about Kara?" asked Nadia. "Surely there's some facts on her that are worth while knowing."

"Well, Kara's maiden name was Harmon. She was a bright, bright girl and was best friends with Lily Evans, James Potter's wife. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and whenever it was the weekends, she had a great sense of fashion. She would love to wear ribbons, whether it was in braids or in a pony-tail. I would have to say that the color ribbon I saw her wear most was red. Like the one you're wearing. Kara enjoyed learning but also enjoyed watching the Marauders pranks."

Nadia got a shiver down her spine for a reason she didn't know. "What – what happened to Kara?" she asked slowly.

McGonagall looked worried. "I'm not the one to tell you."

"But Professor, if she died, I'll find it out at some point while I'm in school! No matter what, there are ways that I'll know of it!"

"Okay, the truth is, we don't know what happened to Kara. After she dropped you off at the orphanage, it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. No one's heard from her in ten years."


	3. Meet Harry

**A/N: okay, I know that in the first chapter, I said that it was July 2. Well, I really lied. It's really August 1. She's only going to be gone for one day. Also, her birthday was only the day before and Nadia had already read the book that Jenna had gotten her. Jenna was suggesting that she re-reads it. If there are any more confusions, just send me a message or something. Enjoy!**

_Previously_

"_Nadia, what are you doing?" asked Jenna. "If everything you just said right now was true, opening the window to let the people in isn't exactly the best idea."_

"_That owl's holding a letter," said Nadia. She held out her arm and the owl flew onto it. She brought the owl inside and closed the window._

_xoxox_

"_I dreamt it, just a while ago," said Nadia. "It's true! But – how am I going to get out of this orphanage? I mean – I don't know where to go, what to do, I don't even know how to get wherever I have to go."_

"_I can help with that," said a stern voice at the doorway. The three looked to see a strict-looking, bespectacled woman with her hair in a tight bun. She was wearing an emerald green cloak that dragged along the floor._

"_Who're you?" asked Nadia taking a step towards the woman._

"_I am Professor McGonagall, your Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher," said the woman. "I am here to escort you to get your school supplies and take you to Hogwarts."_

"_But what about my friends?" asked Nadia. "I can't leave them here – they're my best friends!"_

_xoxox_

"_Nadia, wait!" said Freddie, running to the door._

"_Freddie, it's only two days," said Jenna._

"_Oh yeah?" asked Freddie. "Well how do you know that it won't turn into an eternity?"_

_xoxox_

"_Professor, if it isn't too much to ask, could you tell me about my parents?" asked Nadia._

_xoxox_

"_What about Kara?" asked Nadia. "Surely there's some facts on her that are worth while knowing."_

"_Well, Kara's maiden name was Harmon. She was a bright, bright girl and was best friends with Lily Evans, James Potter's wife. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and whenever it was the weekends, she had a great sense of fashion. She would love to wear ribbons, whether it was in braids or in a pony-tail. I would have to say that the color ribbon I saw her wear most was red. Like the one you're wearing. Kara enjoyed learning but also enjoyed watching the Marauders pranks."_

_Nadia got a shiver down her spine for a reason she didn't know. "What – what happened to Kara?" she asked slowly._

_McGonagall looked worried. "I'm not the one to tell you."_

"_But Professor, if she died, I'll find it out at some point while I'm in school! No matter what, there are ways that I'll know of it!"_

"_Okay, the truth is, we don't know what happened to Kara. After she dropped you off at the orphanage, it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. No one's heard from her in ten years."_

Present

Nadia suddenly felt sick. Sirius was in prison and Kara – no one knows what happened to Kara! Why didn't someone try to go and find her? Would anyone bother to even try and find her?

The rest of the meal passed in silence, Nadia picking at her food but feeling to sick to eat it. So McGonagall had them take it back.

"Come on, it's time to go get your school supplies," said McGonagall, standing up. Nadia stood up and McGonagall walked through a door, Nadia following her. Facing them was a brick wall.

_A brick wall? Seriously? What, do they expect me to walk through walls or something? I'm not that magical! I don't even know what powers I possess!_

Before Nadia could say anything, McGonagall took out a wooden stick and prodded the wall in a certain area that Nadia couldn't remember afterwards. But, all Nadia did know was the fact that the brick wall opened to show a city.

"This, Nadia, is Diagon Alley," said McGonagall.

Nadia's mouth dropped. It was huge!

"W-wizards have their own shopping centers?" asked Nadia.

"Well, I don't suppose they'd sell you a magic wand at a drug store, now would they?" said McGonagall. Nadia laughed as they walked through Diagon Alley to a huge white building. "This is Gringotts, the wizards bank. We are going to take some of your money out."

"I have money?" asked Nadia incredulously.

"Your mother and father still have their account here," said McGonagall. Nadia nodded her understanding and together the two walked into the bank.

Dozens of little creatures with long noses were walking around.

"Uh…Professor? What are these?" asked Nadia quietly.

"These are goblins," said McGonagall. "They just about work the bank, although we have many wizards that work for it as well."

"So, basically, the goblins are working for the wizarding community," said Nadia under her breath so no one could hear. "Yeah, let's just enslave every magical creature."

On the way to the front desk, she saw a wizarding couple talking to each other.

"Dear, the elves can't do a thing right!" complained the wife. "It's like they don't even know that they're enslaved!"

"So that proves it," muttered Nadia, again under her breath.

They reached a front desk and a goblin looked at McGonagall.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Miss Nadia Black wishes to make a withdrawal," said McGonagall.

"Does Miss Nadia Black have her key?"

"Of course," said McGonagall, taking a key out of her pocket.

"Very well," said the goblin. "Griphook will take you." He pointed to a goblin that was near a door.

McGonagall and Nadia walked towards the goblin. McGonagall handed him the key and Griphook the goblin took it.

They were put into a cart that started accelerating very fast and bring them deeper under the bank.

"When is this thing going to stop?" asked Nadia, feeling sick to her stomach when finally it made an abrupt stop, making Nadia lurch forward.

"Vault 864," said Griphook. Everyone stepped out of the cart.

"One second," said Nadia, who stepped to the side and upchucked. She walked back.

"Are you okay, Nadia?" asked McGonagall.

"Fine never bet –" Nadia felt sick again. "One more moment."

After a couple of minutes and a few more upchucks, Nadia felt better and Griphook opened the vault.

Nadia stared in amazement. There, surrounding her; was a bunch of gold, silver, and bronze coins. It seemed as though there were thousands of them.

"The bronze ones are Knuts," said McGonagall. "Twenty-nine Knuts equal a Sickle, which are the silver ones. And seventeen Sickles equal a Galleon, which are the gold ones."

Nadia started filling a bag full to the rim with the coins.

"This…this money is all mine?" asked Nadia incredulously.

"Well, not quite," said McGonagall. "It's still your parents, since your father is in jail and since your mother is no where to be found. But since they haven't been here for the past…what, ten years…the money is yours."

They took the cart back up the winding path and exited the bank. Nadia took out her list of school supplies. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide of similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

"Name tags?" asked Nadia.

"We mostly let that part of the uniform slip," said McGonagall.

Nadia kept on reading:

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

"That's a lot of books," said Nadia. "What's Transfiguration? It sounds interesting."

"Transfiguration is the subject that I teach," said McGonagall. "It is the transfiguration of one object into another. For example, a matchstick into a needle."

"That's possible?" asked Nadia.

"There's a lot you need to learn," said McGonagall, a twinkle in her eye. Nadia smiled and continued reading:

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Broomsticks?" asked Nadia.

"We fly them, they're not for cleaning," said McGonagall.

"What's the use of flying them?" asked Nadia.

"Well, with brooms, we play the game of Quidditch. I can't exactly explain it, but it's…its like how football is to Muggles. Quidditch is to wizards."

"Oh, so they kick a ball around?"

"No. When you get to school, someone will explain it to you. Be sure to ask them that."

Nadia smiled and pretended to salute. "You got it."

McGonagall half smiled and then walked her to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"Here, you go in there," said McGonagall. "Get your Hogwarts robes fitted. I have to go and meet up with someone."

Nadia nodded and walked into the shop where she saw a platinum blonde boy and a jet-black haired boy. The platinum blonde turned to her.

"You going to Hogwarts too?" he asked. "Because the both of us are."

"Yeah," said Nadia.

"Now, as I was saying to you," said the blonde boy to the black haired boy, "my father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Good luck with that," said Nadia sarcastically.

However, the boy didn't catch the sarcasm. "Have either of you got your own broom?" he asked.

"No," said the black haired boy and Nadia in unison. She looked at the black-haired boy and smiled.

"Hogwarts dear?" asked Madam Malkin, coming up to her. Nadia nodded as Madam Malkin started fitting her.

"Do either of you even play Quidditch at all?" asked the boy, still continuing the conversation.

"No," said the black-haired boy and Nadia in unison once again.

"I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you two'll be in yet?"

"No," said the black haired boy.

"I haven't given it much thought," said Nadia, trying to make him believe that she wasn't raised in a non-magic orphanage.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm," said the black haired boy while Nadia just shrugged. But, the way this kid was talking, it was like he thought he was above everyone else. And just for that, Nadia hoped he did get into Hufflepuff, just so he wasn't happy.

"I say, look at that man!" said the blond suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Nadia looked to see a giant of a man standing there, grinning at the black haired boy and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said the black haired boy. He seemed pleased with something. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the blond. "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

Nadia stared at the boy in disbelief, angry at the fact that he would just openly make fun of someone like that in front of another person who was obviously with him. But she didn't have the guts to say anything.

"He's the gamekeeper," said the black haired boy. He seemed to be liking the boy less and less every second as well.

"Yes, exactly," said the blond. "I heard he's a sort of savage – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

Nadia was just about to yell something out when the black haired boy said coldly, "I think he's brilliant."

"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said the black haired boy shortly.

"Oh, sorry," said the blond, not sounding sorry at all. He turned to Nadia. "And who're you with?"

Nadia looked out the window at the giant for a second and saw McGonagall standing next to him, talking.

"I'm with her," said Nadia happily. "Professor McGonagall. She works at Hogwarts as well. Transfiguration teacher, she tells me."

"And why is she with you?"

"I have no parents," said Nadia. "But they're not dead. At least…one of them is not." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"Oh, sorry," said the blond. "But both of your parents were our kind, weren't they?"

"Mine were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean," said the black haired boy.

"Same here," said Nadia.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surnames, anyway?"

Before the black haired boy could answer, Madam Malkin told him that he was done and he headed outside. The blond said to him, "See you at Hogwarts, I suppose." Once the boy was outside, the blond turned to her again. "So? What is your surname?"

"Black," said Nadia. And whatever reaction she suspected, she didn't exactly expect this. The boy stared at her.

"Black?" he repeated. Nadia nodded. "So your father's in jail?"

"He did nothing wrong, I know it," said Nadia.

"You were a baby when it happened, you don't know anything!"

"And what's your surname?" asked Nadia.

"Malfoy," said the boy. Nadia's mouth dropped.

"Lucius Malfoy's son?" she asked. Malfoy nodded.

"Please, though, my father doesn't give out autographs, so don't ask me for one," said Malfoy.

"No way would I ask your father for an autograph!" Nadia practically shouted. "You and your family deserve nothing!"

"Your finished," said Madam Malkin harshly. "You can go now."

Nadia took her robes and glared at Malfoy before heading out.

"There must be a lot you don't know about Malfoy's and Black's," said Malfoy before she exited.

McGonagall was standing right there.

"I could hear you through the door," she said. "You don't pick fights with future students, do you understand?"

"But Professor, he just about insulted my family!" said Nadia.

"No excuses," said McGonagall. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," said Nadia calmly.

"Anyways, there is someone I want you to meet," said McGonagall. She walked Nadia over to where the giant and the black haired boy were eating ice cream. "Nadia, this is Hagrid and that is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you," said Nadia, first shaking Hagrid's hand and then Harry's. "I'm Nadia, Nadia Black." Nadia looked back at Madam Malkin's to see the boy exiting and walking down the alleyway as if he owned the place. She glared at him which, lucky for her, went unseen by McGonagall.

"Come on, now, lots ter buy," said Hagrid as he and McGonagall went ahead and started talking to one another. Nadia and Harry stayed behind.

"I heard what that boy said to you," said Harry. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything."

"Its fine," said Nadia. "I know you had no intention."

"Well, anyway, he had no right to say any of those things to you," said Harry. "He sounds like a complete jerk."

"More than you know," Nadia mumbled to herself. Then, she remembered. "Harry Potter?" she asked.

"I know I'm famous, just don't have make a huge deal out of it," said Harry.

"No, no," said Nadia. "I was just wondering if your parents were, by any chance, Lily and James Potter."

"Yeah, that are," said Harry. "Why?"

"No reason," said Nadia quickly.

"Hey, do you know what Quidditch is?" asked Harry.

"I…know it's played on brooms," said Nadia. "And that it's a huge sport to wizards. But that's about it."

"Didn't you grow up in a wizarding house?" asked Harry.

"Try…the orphanage," said Nadia, smiling. Harry blushed. "It's okay. It's nothing for you to get upset about just because of me. I was personally glad I wasn't adopted all those years."

"Why?"

"I hate leaving friends."

There were a couple of moments silence.

"Do you know what Slytherin and Hufflepuff are?" asked Harry.

"No," said Nadia. "Let's go ask them."

Harry nodded as the two ran to catch up with the adults, who were in conversation.

"Hagrid, you know as well as I do that Professor Dumbledore would never let you have one, especially on school grounds," said McGonagall.

"I know, but it'd be neat ter have one," said Hagrid.

"Excuse us," said Nadia. "We were just wondering what Hufflepuff and Slytherin were."

"School houses," said McGonagall. "There are four. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw is for the smart –"

"Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but –" Hagrid started saying.

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily. Nadia was so surprised by what he said she had no idea what to say at all.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

Nadia looked down and started to remember her dreams. "You mean Voldemort?"

McGonagall and Hagrid flinched. "Hagrid, don't tell them nonsense," said McGonagall. "If either of them are in either of those two houses, they'll remember you said that to them and they'll never forgive you."

"No, honestly, it's okay," said Harry.

"Our dad's were in Gryffindor, weren't they?" asked Nadia. "And that's why they always picked on Malfoy – he was in Slytherin! Remus and Peter must have been in Gryffindor as well."

McGonagall, Harry, and Hagrid stared at Nadia in amazement. Nadia bit her lip.

"Sorry to…to say all that," said Nadia, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"No, it's the truth," said McGonagall. "They were in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin."

They then walked into a book shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

Harry, for some reason, was drawn to a book about curses and counter-curses.

"Why are you looking at those?" asked Nadia.

Harry gave a half smile and continued looking at the books. "Trying to figure out how to curse my cousin."

"Why?"

"Never mind."

"Yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

At another store, Harry saw a solid gold cauldron, but couldn't get it because he had to get pewter. But Harry and Nadia both got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. Nadia half smiled. The smell and the look reminded her somewhat of the kitchen in the orphanage.

"What is left on the list for you two?" asked McGonagall.

"Jus' there wands," said Hagrid. "How 'bout you take 'em. I gotta go and get somethin'."

"You know, I think they can buy their wands on there own," said McGonagall. "I'll come with you, Hagrid."

"But – where's the wand shop?" asked Nadia.

"Right there," said McGonagall, pointing to a place that said Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The two adults walked off as Nadia and Harry looked at each other uncertainly.

"Not like we really have a choice," said Nadia and the two walked in.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry and Nadia jumped.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly. Nadia put a hand up as if to say hi.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you two soon. Harry Potter and Nadia Black." It wasn't a question. "Harry, you have your mother's eyes while Nadia has her father's. It seems only yesterday that they were both in here themselves, buying their first wands. For Lily, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, make of willow. Nice wand for charm work. For Kara, seven inches long, smooth, make of mahogany. Nice wand for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry and Nadia. The two wished they could blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"James, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it—it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. Sirius. I remember his wand. Nine and a half inches long, made of oak wood. Unicorn tail hair. Great for Defense Against the Dark Arts as well."

Mr. Ollivander was now so close to Harry and Nadia that they were practically touching. The two could see their reflections in his eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…."

He shook his head. "Well, now—Mr. Potter. You'll go first. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er—well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, of phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Nadia gasped. All she had been doing was paying attention to what Mr. Ollivander had been saying. Now she realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between Harry's nostrils, was doing it on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and Nadia giggled. Harry smirked at her before waving the wand around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try—"

Harry tried—but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no—here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. Nadia was growing really impatient.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere—I wonder, now—yes, why not—unusual combination—holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. Nadia looked at him closely to see a look of warmth on his face. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Nadia laughed with relief and clapped while Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious…curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother—why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed. Nadia looked at Harry, her dreams coming back to her.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember….I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter….After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things—terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. But it was nothing compared to how Nadia felt. She knew the story somehow. And everything was about to change.

"Is it…is it my turn, now?" Nadia managed to get out.

Mr. Ollivander turned to her. "Yes, I suppose so."

Of course, Nadia's wand choosing was nearly as interesting as Harry's. She ended up with a Hippogriff feather wand made of oak wood. The oak wood made her feel special. It was the wood that was in her father's wand.


	4. Broken Glass

_Previously_

_Before the black haired boy could answer, Madam Malkin told him that he was done and he headed outside. The blond said to him, "See you at Hogwarts, I suppose." Once the boy was outside, the blond turned to her again. "So? What is your surname?"_

"_Black," said Nadia. And whatever reaction she suspected, she didn't exactly expect this. The boy stared at her._

"_Black?" he repeated. Nadia nodded. "So your father's in jail?"_

"_He did nothing wrong, I know it," said Nadia._

"_You were a baby when it happened, you don't know anything!"_

"_And what's your surname?" asked Nadia._

"_Malfoy," said the boy. Nadia's mouth dropped._

"_Lucius Malfoy's son?" she asked. Malfoy nodded._

"_Please, though, my father doesn't give out autographs, so don't ask me for one," said Malfoy._

"_No way would I ask your father for an autograph!" Nadia practically shouted. "You and your family deserve nothing!"_

"_Your finished," said Madam Malkin harshly. "You can go now."_

_Nadia took her robes and glared at Malfoy before heading out._

"_There must be a lot you don't know about Malfoy's and Black's," said Malfoy before she exited._

_xoxox_

"_I heard what that boy said to you," said Harry. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything."_

"_Its fine," said Nadia. "I know you had no intention."_

"_Well, anyway, he had no right to say any of those things to you," said Harry. "He sounds like a complete jerk."_

"_More than you know," Nadia mumbled to herself. Then, she remembered. "Harry Potter?" she asked._

"_I know I'm famous, just don't have make a huge deal out of it," said Harry._

"_No, no," said Nadia. "I was just wondering if your parents were, by any chance, Lily and James Potter."_

"_Yeah, that are," said Harry. "Why?"_

"_No reason," said Nadia quickly._

_xoxox_

_Of course, Nadia's wand choosing was nearly as interesting as Harry's. She ended up with a Hippogriff feather wand made of oak wood. The oak wood made her feel special. It was the wood that was in her father's wand. _

Present

"Nadia! You're back!"

"Go away," mumbled Nadia sleepily. She had gotten back late last night and had fallen asleep almost instantly.

"Oh, my God! I missed you so much! So did Freddie!"

"Go away, Jenna," said Nadia.

"How are you?"

Nadia sat up sleepily and looked at the clock. "You woke me up at seven in the morning? When there is no school?"

"I wanted to talk to you!" said Jenna. "I mean, we are best friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah," said Nadia. "Look, Jen—I got back real late last night, can I just sleep?"

"Yeah, sure," said Jenna. Nadia laid back down and turned over. Just as she closed her eyes and was starting to drift back to sleep, she heard Jenna scream at the top of her lungs, "FREDDIE! NADIA'S BACK!"

"Fine, I'm up!" said Nadia grumpily just as Freddie walked in.

"Ooh, it's the magical witch!" said Freddie. "Please don't curse me, it was Jenna who woke you up."

"I'd never dream of cursing you two," said Nadia. "Well, at least, I'd never dream of cursing Freddie."

Freddie laughed while Jenna glared. "And I've been so nice to you since you've gotten back," said Jenna.

"You woke me up, I'd hardly call that nice," said Nadia, getting out of bed and hugging Jenna. Then she hugged Freddie.

"So, how's the magical world?" asked Freddie.

"Fine, fine…" then Nadia remembered. "You guys will never guess what."

"What?" the two asked in unison.

"You know Kara?"

"Yeah, considering all you do is talk about her and Sirius," said Freddie.

And Nadia told them everything, from Kara being no where to be found to meeting Malfoy to getting her wand.

"So, do any magic yet?" asked Freddie as they walked downstairs.

"You guys need to be quiet about this all," said Nadia. "I'm not supposed to let anyone know."

"Right," said Jenna. "But have you?"

"No," said Nadia. "I probably won't, until school starts. But what's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Well, glad to see our little scholar back from her big interview yesterday!" said Mrs. Georgina. "I always knew something good would happen to you! Did you get the scholarship to the boarding school?"

"Uh…" she looked at Jenna, who mouthed the words, 'Say yes!' so Nadia said, "Yes."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" said Mrs. Georgina, hugging Nadia. "That's amazing! You're actually going to go to a boarding school! I am so proud of you! You know what, we'll throw a party tonight, just for you."

"Uh…okay," said Nadia.

"So…do you need to go school supply shopping or anything?"

"No, they took me yesterday after they told me I was accepted," said Nadia. "Another thing is, though, they wanted me to buy an owl for…science class. They say that we're going to be studying owls. So we bought one."

"Oh, my goodness! My little Nadia, going off to study owls!" said Mrs. Georgina. "Do you have the owl now?"

"Yes, it's in my room," said Nadia.

"Well, then, I'll get you breakfast. We made pancakes!"

And after the pancakes, Nadia, Jenna, and Freddie went upstairs.

"So…what's the story with that?" asked Nadia.

"There was a fake letter sent in the mail saying that you were at an interview for a very high-leveled boarding school," said Freddie. "Basically, its telling Mrs. Georgina that you're a super genius."

"Wow, I feel so special now," said Nadia. She walked into her room with the two, went to the closet, and took out a black owl.

"Oh, he's beautiful!" said Jenna. "What's his name?"

"Haven't named him yet," said Nadia, putting the cage down on the desk with the owl in it.

"How about you name him Sky? That's a pretty name!" said Jenna.

"Get real, she won't give it a retarded name like that!" said Freddie. "What about…Darkness."

"Yeah, like she'll use that one," said Jenna.

"Here, I'll name my owl," said Nadia. She took out her History of Magic book and turned to a random page. She then read down the page and found the name Septimus.

"His name will be Septimus," said Nadia.

"Fine, don't name it Sky," said Jenna. "Can I still call him Sky?"

"Uh, newsflash: it's a boy!" said Nadia.

xoxox

Nadia was packing her suitcase, making sure there was enough room for everything. Her suitcase had the Hogwarts crest on it and it also had her name on it. While she was packing, she came across a photo album that she had put together over the years. She started flipping through it. The first picture in the book was of her, Jenna, and Freddie when they were three on their first day of preschool. All three were holding lunch boxes. Nadia's was a Winnie The Pooh tree house lunch box. Nadia laughed at the memory of that lunch box.

"Packing already?"

Nadia looked up to see Freddie as she put the photo album in her suitcase. She shrugged. "I am leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, right," he said. There was a moments silence. "You…you're not going to forget me, right?"

"Of course not," said Nadia. "How could I forget you? You're my best friend!"

"And you're not going to forget Jenna?"

"No. I could never forget you two."

Freddie sighed. "So…when are you coming back next?"

"Probably Christmas break," said Nadia.

"Cool," said Freddie. "I'll be waiting at the train station for you. With Jenna, of course."

"Of course," said Nadia, giggling.

There was another moments silence.

"I'm going to miss you," said Freddie.

"I'm going to miss you, too," said Nadia. "But I'm not leaving until tomorrow."

"I know…I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" asked Nadia.

"Nadia…I—"

"You haven't finished packing yet?" said Jenna as she walked through the door. "God, you're a slow packer."

"Shut up," said Nadia. She turned to Freddie. "Yes?"

"Never mind," said Freddie. "I—I forgot what I was going to say."

"Okay," said Nadia.

"Anyways," said Jenna, "Mrs. Georgina is throwing you a goodbye party tonight. So, please, let me do your hair for once. Without the ribbon."

"The ribbon stays," said Nadia.

"Fine," said Jenna. "At least let me pick out your outfit." And she started rummaging through the suitcase.

"Jenna! That was organized!" said Nadia.

"Oh well, re-organize it later," said Jenna. She pulled out a skirt. "This is cute."

"That's part of my Hogwarts uniform, I can't wear that," said Nadia.

"Okay, fine," said Jenna. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a top. "This will do."

"Whatever," said Nadia. Nadia was still in her pajamas from the morning. It was summer. Not like anyone was telling her what to do.

Later that night, Jenna was doing Nadia's hair. "So, pack make-up?"

"I don't wear make-up, remember?" said Nadia.

"Right. I'm just saying. I mean, what if you meet some cute boy? You'll want to impress him."

"Trust me, I'm impressing enough," said Nadia.

"Of course you are," said Jenna.

"What does that mean?" asked Nadia.

"Oh, come on, like you can't tell?"

"Can't tell what?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Well, I won't be the one to tell you then."

"Fine, don't tell me," said Nadia. "I'll figure whatever it is out on my own."

The party was okay. It wasn't the most fun thing that Nadia had ever been to. The cutest part, though, was when all the three-year-olds gathered around Nadia to give her a goodbye hug. Nadia would have cried.

If she hadn't been so excited.

xoxox

Nadia woke up at seven the next morning. She couldn't eat anything at all. Her stomach wouldn't accept the welcoming food when breakfast came.

Mrs. Georgina said her goodbyes from the orphanage while Jenna and Freddie took the taxi with her to the station.

"Isn't it a little weird, to go to a wizarding school from a regular non-magical station?" asked Freddie.

Nadia shushed him. "You can't talk about that in public."

"Fine, whatever," he said. He started to quiet down a little bit.

"You're going to write, right?" Jenna asked.

"Of course," said Nadia.

"And you're going to tell us everything?"

"Everything."

"And you're going to—"

"Harry!"

The sight of the skinny boy with the messy black hair and glasses excited Nadia.

"Harry? You mean the kid from your story?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, Harry. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Nadia, Jenna, and Freddie walked over to where Harry was standing. He was with a rather large man, a very skinny woman, and a very fat boy about Harry's age.

"Oh, hey, Nadia," said Harry, grinning.

"This is Jenna and Freddie," said Nadia. Jenna put up a hand to say hi and Freddie just shrugged.

"Hi," said Harry. "This is my Uncle Vernon, my Aunt Petunia, and my Cousin Dudley."

"Hi," said Nadia. The family looked at Nadia and looked away. Nadia decided not to say anything.

"So, how was the rest of your summer?" asked Nadia as the group started to walk towards the gate.

"Okay, I guess," said Harry, shrugging. "Yours?"

"Okay," said Nadia. "Everyone thinks I'm going to some boarding school for geniuses. It's quite hilarious, actually."

"Nice," said Harry.

Vernon had a nasty grin on his face as they reached platforms nine and ten. There was no platform nine and three quarters at all.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine—platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have build it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned to see the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Nadia turned to look too, along with Jenna and Freddie.

What if everything was a joke? Would there be any place for Harry to stay? Would Nadia keep on dreaming about Sirius and Kara instead of actually learning the stuff they knew?

"Sh-should we ask a passing guard?" asked Harry his mouth rather dry.

"They would just get annoyed with us," said Nadia. "It's not as if they've actually heard of Hogwarts."

Both Nadia and Harry looked up at the large clock. They had ten minutes to get on the train…if there was one.

Was there something you had to do? You had to tap bricks to get into Diagon Alley, what if you had to…maybe…sing a song to open this gate? What song would they have to sing?

Just as Nadia was thinking of all the songs she knew and which one to sing, a group of people passed just behind them.

"—packed with Muggles, of course—"

The four swung around. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Nadia and Harry's in front of them—and they had an owl.

Nadia smiled a smile of relief as she and Harry pushed their carts after them. Once they stopped, the two others stopped. Jenna and Freddie were following.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys; mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Nadia and Harry watched, careful not to blink in case they missed it—but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of them and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone—but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier—he was almost there—and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," Nadia and Harry said to the plump woman.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time to Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," said Harry.

"We just don't really know how to…well…" said Nadia.

"Get onto the platform?" the woman said kindly. The two nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er—okay," said Harry.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He soon broke out into a run and disappeared through the wall.

Nadia looked over at the woman.

"You're son can go before me," she said. "I want to say goodbye."

"Okay then, dear," said the woman.

Nadia thanked her and turned to Jenna and Freddie.

"Swear you'll write?" said Freddie.

"I swear," said Nadia.

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

Nadia hugged Freddie, then she hugged Jenna.

"Bye, guys," she said as she, too, disappeared through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters.

"Oh, man, I forgot to give her my gift!" said Freddie. He pulled something out of his jacket.

"Well, go in and give it to her!" said Jenna. Freddie started running towards the wall but ran into someone. The present fell out of his hands and onto the ground. It had broken.

Glass pieces had torn the paper that was covering it. Pieces of it lied everywhere. Freddie bent down to pick it up, silently crying and cursing.

It had been a picture of himself and Nadia. And the only part of the frame that wasn't broken, read "Best Friends Forever".


End file.
